Scales and Kinks
by starsakura
Summary: Roxas and a few friends go on summer holiday to trek across and research an uncharted island. Destiny Island, a place unknown, full of strange mysteries for what lies there may discover them first. A race of Naga (half snake) guard their home ready to take any steps necessary to keep their secret. REnoXAxelXRoxas (possible other pairings, warnings: yaoi, yuri?, non con, vore)
1. Chapter 1

**Scales and Kinks**

Kingdom Hearts Inspired Fan fiction

Rated M (yaoi, maybe yuri, boy x boy, Non- Con, vore, sex, etc)

Reno X Roxas X axel (threesome) possible Sora X Riku, (Sephiroth X Sora) and Namine X Kairi

Roxas wiped the sweat from his brow. Cursing as he stumbled over a particularly knotted tree root hidden by a fern. The intense heat of the jungle made his trek clothes wet and clinging to his skin. Tight fitted cargo pants, in a light tan, a pale blue tank top with the logo, "Destiny Trek" Blazoned in bright orange surrounding a papou fruit. He also had an orange bandana that used to be tied on his head, but the heat had long ago forced him to switch it to be tied on a belt loop. He was a bit more cross about then usually. What had started as an exciting adventure had turned into a vital problem. He had managed to somehow get separated from his expedition group. His friends no doubt wondering where he had gone. They were a special expedition, the first to visit this particular jungle island. Discovered by his Uncle, a particularly famous mercenary by the name of Cloud Strife. He had named it Destiny isles, and the name seem to beckon him. So after high school graduation, it had seemed a perfect excuse to spend their vacation time, exploring the island together. Uncle Cloud along with his fighting partner, Leon, had agreed to lead the expedition, part of a graduation present to them and their closest friends. The first of those friends being his cousin Sora. He was fun and really enjoyed hanging out with him, but honestly if anyone was to get lost, he expected that innocent boy to be the first one. Even Namine would have been better 0ough a bit quiet, she came off as a shy tiny waif of a girl, but she was incredibly smart and talented. She had designed their trek shirt logos and made their shirts. It was her contribution to the excursion. People at home always thought of them as a couple, but so far nothing had become of it. They were all just really close. They had been friends almost since elementary school, Sora of course before then being family had practically grown up together.

Now though, he was lost, being now where near as close right now as he wanted to be. Things had only gotten worse as the hours ticked by. He still had no idea where he was, his compass wasn't helping, and the little emergency radio was only blaring static. Roxas only guess was something was interfering with the signals of both compass and radio. It had only taken a few seconds. He had stopped to look at a patch of snake skin. I t was huge, the snake was bigger than anything he had ever thought, although hard to tell exactly since it wasn't an entire piece. It had a red color to it and shined in the sunlight. He was putting it into his bag when he had looked ahead, about to ask for a minute, to catch up. It seemed more than a minute would be needed, in fact 3 hours had not been enough. Somehow his group had vanished into the jungle. No shouts could reach them or be heard in return. Put that together with the odd reaction of his compass and radio and he was a bit creeped out. The stress of the day dragged on him and he slumped down against a particularly large tree. Nestled withing two very large roots, he laid back his eyes slipping shut as the humidity of the air snuffed out what little remaining energy he had left. The boy slept.

"Guard patrol is boring yo!"

"Seriously, I have it memorized." Axel grinned at his twin brother Reno, smirking as they did there usual rant. They slithered, silent as they crept through the dense jungle overgrowth. It was a bit difficult to blend in, their red scales gleaming in every patch of light beaming through the canopy overhead. They did make a lovely site, if you didn't mind the immense threat they posed. Hard lean muscle, with long sinewy lengths that offered speed and agility. They screamed predator and any intelligent prey made sure to stay away.

"why do we even have patrols? There hasn't been any visitors since two hatching's ago." Reno continued his tirade. He hated wasting time when he could be doing other things, Activities that were much more important in life, like food and sex. "We should be out hunting, or left alone so we could play..." Reno licked his lips. He really liked hunting he was pretty good at it while his twin was even better at "playing". His thoughts started to drift and automatically he reached with the tip of his tail the smooth scaly length starting to twine around his beloved brothers torso. Axel smacked the tip away with his hand winking at his brother.

"while I agree with ya, I really don't want to be chewed out by Sephiroth again. He's so Grumpy."

"Yeah he can be a bit of a drama queen." Reno hissed lightly in his frustration. He wanted to at least kill something, but the role of guard was to be quiet and unseen. Hunting was done farther away from the nesting quarters.

Axel turned to his brother, sliding in close while still trying to keep hidden beneath the towering elephant fronds, ferns, and jungle vines.

"Hey do you smell something? It's different then usual..." his long tongue slipped in and out tasting the air for the unfamiliar scent. Reno watched distracted for a second before doing the same, trying to catch whatever his brother had detected. Only a few tongue flicks and he too had the scent.

"What is that?" Reno turned his head trying to get the direction of where it was coming from. Axel leaned toward the wind stretching his senses. Reno being the better hunter, managed to pinpoint the direction first, grabbing his brother's hand he tugged toward the possible intruder. Axel nodded, catching the scent himself. He let go of his brothers hand and drifted apart. Ready to outflank whatever it was they hunted. Excited they speeded up as much as they dared without increasing the noise they made. A few birds and creatures either flew away or grew quiet, identifying the known predator in the area.

Facts that he might have noticed had the young boy been awake. Roxas lay unaware of the encroaching threat. Even if told he wouldn't have believed a snake man, or naga as their race was called, was possible. Something, some inner sense of danger must have tipped him off, as he began to have a nightmare. He curled up instinctively, creating a smaller target as he continued to sleep, his mind headless of the warning his heart gave.

Axel stood pressed against a tree staring at the source of the smell. His first thought was a bird, the fluffy head of pale yellow hair tufting out like feathers. It looked so soft, like a baby chick, it just made him want to run his hands through it. Going a little lower he saw that the face was that of his kindred, no animal and yet still different. Especially when he looked even further down. This was no bird. A two legged human could only be what this creature was. The tales of this race were very strong. Stories told they were destructive creatures that lived beyond the vast waters of their island. A threat to the kind should they ever come here. Yet as he stared at the boy, the stories and warnings they posed, slipped out of his mind. He never knew such loveliness besides his own brother, and well maybe himself of course. He was so different and yet the same. He glanced up looking as his brother also gazed upon the creature, from the other side of the tree and brush. His mouth hung slightly open, his eyes mesmerized. Probably similar to what his expression was.

"Heh, Look who's gone all hard, and I thought I was the pervert in the family." Axel grinned, his smug expression openly teasing his brother. Reno quickly shut his mouth and looked up, trying not to be outdone by his brother.

"Yeah well you might want to look down, your almost poking..." Reno returned a similar smug grin, his eyes pointing out the bulge against the ventral or Lower belly scales. Axel just winked in response, before turning back to the little human. It was deeply asleep, their conversation not even penetrating his consciousness.

" Seems pretty tired out, the little thing, he's all sweaty and dirty. Look at how soft his skin is, no scales or fur really."Reno leaned in examining the small human.

"Must be the reason for those scratches. And how do we know it's a 'he'...?"

"Well there's one fun way to find out." Axel chuckled wickedly as he leaned in, greedy hands itching to discover. Reno stood ready, ready for any sign of action from the human, his warrior sense kicking in. "Just be careful, we don't know what the human is capable of..." he warned.

Axel gently put his hands on the boys chest. His eyes glued to the creatures face as he slid them down curiously, his touch trying to gain the information he wanted. He reached the waist band of the humans shorts, fingers going to the button to unhook the cloth.

Blue eyes shot open, and the blond headed human screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

WRITER UPDATE N INFO:

Sorry it took so long for an update, I have a ton of really important things on my plate right now so I haven't had a lot of time. Also I would love a beta reader so please send me a message with a sample of your own writing, or go ahead and proof read the first part of my story etc to show me your beta reading awesome skills. :D Please continue with the favs, watches, and comments, they help encourage me that this isn't a waste of time. Again I do not own kingdom hearts or any of the characters in this story, however the story and writing is my own. See first part to read about warnings and ratings etc.

STORY:

Part two

"Rooooxaaas!" The name echoes through the dense jungle growth, different voices calling it out. The sun was starting to hang dangerously low, nearing the dimming of light and hope for the days end. A particular brunette was feeling personally troubled. A hand landed on the teen's shoulder.

"We have to head back to camp, we'll search more tomorrow." Sora looked up at Leon shocked, his breath sharply inhaling to shout at his uncle, the emotions roiling inside him anxious to burst. He paused his lungs and cheeks full, like a hoarding chipmunk. Namine let out a soft tired giggle at the sight. Letting the air out, Sora gave a long raspberry to the girl, more habit then anything before looking back at Leon, confirming the sight the look in the older man's eyes. Leon's eyes, were filled with a care and their own feelings of worry, likely a reflection similar to that of his own.

"I guess your right, ... but we will find him, tomorrow, we will." He managed a goofy grin nodding at everyone in assurance, even though his heart wasn't much into it. Everyone was worried and exhausted. But he knew his companions. They would not give up either.

After his initial scream of surprise, Roxas plastered his back to the tree, his breathing coming out in short gasps. Waking from the noise of voices, he had Opened his eyes. His head had been bent down, so the first thing he saw was the forest floor and what he thought to be a gigantic snake. That would entitle a scream from just about anyone. Looking up confusion met with his original shock. The scales faded away like a strange gradient of hard and soft. A human torso was set on top of the giant snake tail, a pair of two men, red heads to be in fact. Roxas took in a deep breath, trying to calm his body down in order to try and figure out what was going on.

His head went through a list of more rational ideas before casting them aside. Costumes? Why would they wear them here on this supposedly uninhabited island? Another glimpse and he deemed it too realistic but his mind wasn't done trying to rationalize what he was seeing, He thought of one of his current favorite shows. One where artists competed while creating movie makeup. There were some crazy makeup prosthetic that looked very real. He had almost convinced himself when a part of the snake moved. A coil of scales whipped around his midsection, pinning his arms to his sides. The smooth scales feeling slick in the humid jungle they were cool yet firm. That smooth movement would be ridiculously complicated, and the pressure it held him with!

Oh yeah, It was definitely real.

The one that had him pinned looked angry, the other one seemed more wary. That was if these things had the same manners that he did.

Roxas struggled, wriggling his shoulders in an attempt to slip free of the coil, his feet kicking up leaves and dirt. A yank and he felt himself lift off the forest floor, his feet uselessly kicking air as a gasp convened his surprise at the strength. One of them hissed at him, the other holding him brushed dirt off irritated. One of them raised a hand back looking to give Roxas a good whack.

Roxas cringed turning his head in a cry. "Let go of me!" His voice echoed once softly in the jungle brush. Carefully Roxas peeked over at the two snake men things. They were looking at both him and each other, one surprised the other confused.

"You speak? You speak small egg of two legs?" It took a minute but he realized he could make out actual words he could understand. It was English if the terms used were strange and the accent was odd to say the least. He was just as surprised as the other two, but I guess at least the upper half did look human, so speech wasn't out of the question. The two red heads put their heads together whispering to each other in conference.

Reno was besides his own skin, this two legged mammal spoke their tongue! The odds of this seemed strange to him leaving the question of what connections their two species had, and what it meant. Leaning in he spoke to his twin. "Axel, this little chick speaks our words yo. Do you recall tales of this from such kind in the stories?"

Axel grinned excitedly eager to speak with his brother. "Talking sure, but the same language? I don't think so... All I remember was lots of fighting till they were either kicked out or all dead... usually the latter. Do you think we could talk to it? I mean get along?"

Reno took a quick peek back at the small being in his coils. "It is still small, if judged against our own kind, It seems young. Perhaps it is not so dangerous. We could try and... talk."

"Talk is good, that and well this scaly end wouldn't mind doing a bit more hands on learning. I want a closer look at those strange legs..." Axel grinned his personally hunger showing a bit through. The excitement was giving him a bit of a buzz, and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the delicate little creature.

Reno rolled his eyes but mentally he was agreeing. He shook his head chasing thoughts discovery out of his head and remembering their duties. "Axel, we should take him back and notify the tribe. There could be danger."

"Ah, come on Reno, shouldn't we find out more, you know, do a little interrogation? Didn't we just decide it was okay? It is so small...We could take a little time before alerting the others." Axel reasoned quickly, he didn't want to loose out on the fun of a new discover. Specially one who seemed to twirl his tail so so to speak. There was something very alluring about this little creature. The soft blond hair, beautiful sky blue eyes, and the pale skin. Axel reached out a hand and trailed it down Roxas's cheek.

The boy jerked his head back, unsure of what to do, he took in a deep breath trying to calm down so he could think better. Struggling had shown little effect, the creature ,snake man thing was ridiculously strong. Snakes were supposed to be strong after all, He remembered that. Roxas couldn't remember if it was school or something on TV but he remembered there were anacondas big enough they could crush a man. The blond was sure these snakes made that anaconda wet his scaly pants in comparison. Escape seemed impossible, unless he could some how trick them into letting him go, maybe he could run for it. He was like Sora in this way. Never gave up on a fight even if he was loosing. He needed more time to figure it out.

"Don't touch me! Who are you? What are you?!" that calming breath from earlier didn't help much. He was confused and it was making him frustrated. He didn't know what the answer was. They seemed dangerous but wasn't sure how much danger he was in.

Reno looked over to Axel, "The kid doesn't know what we are? Seems pretty confused." Axel shrugged looking back at his brother. "I guess we have done a good job of hiding. Or maybe little kids don't learn till they grow up. He is pretty small."

"I'm not that small! You're just too big!" Roxas groaned inside his head, did he really just say that? What a terrible come back, he sounded like a preschooler. He was definitely hanging around Sora too much. He frowned his frustration growing.

Axel couldn't help it, he busted out laughing. The childish out-lash combined with the cutest pout the kid was giving off was just way too much. Looking over at his twin, even Reno was giving a soft chuckle.

"Well ya got heart yo." the atmosphere seemed to lighten a bit with the laughing. More importantly the coils around him felt like they were a few mm more loose.

Roxas turned his head, not wanting to look at the two creatures that were laughing at him. He almost embarrassed himself again with a yelp when one of the red heads popped up next to him to look him in the eye.

"My name's Axel, got it memorized?" the words popped out in a rush he was clearly excited. Reno rolled his eyes but decided he might as well give his name as well. He turned his coils so the boy was facing him, rather like a top being spun. It took a couple blinks for Roxas to get rid of the sudden rush of vertigo.

"I'm Reno, yo. We are egg mates as well as tail mates." He explained as if it meant anything to the boy. Still if they were being polite perhaps that was a good sign for his well being.

"Roxas,..." He muttered glimpsing between the two faces, almost identical faces, to identify the names to them. Really the only differences where the hair styles and the red markings on Axel's cheeks.

Axel slid over next to his brother again so the kid, or Roxas, could see them both. Really he just wanted to be able to stare into those blue orbs of his and get more attention.

"Are you really a human? Is it hard to get around on two legs? Are you a boy or girl? How did you get here?" As if the flood gates had opened with their names, Axel spewed as many questions he could get with one breath.

Roxas leaned back The snake man had leaned in closer and closer with each word till he was practically nose to nose with him. Reno stretched out his coils giving the kid a little more space. "Don't scare the kid bro, or he wont answer your questions dummy." he winked at the kid, trying to keep the mood at ease. "Don't worry right now kid, were both a little excited not to mention curious. I'm sure you are too as you don't seem like you have met a naga before. How about we exchange some basics yo?"

Roxas swallowed thinking hard. Information would be good. Being captured by snakeman lost on a deserted island, with no clue as to if back up would find him? A little different then yesterdays problem of trying to decide which college he wanted to go to. Roxas nodded slowly, but then blurted out a yes, not sure if the gesture would mean the same thing.

"Yeah, I think that would be good."

"Alright, If we are to talk, we should move. It will be moon's reign soon." As if Roxas consent meant consent to relocate as well, Reno handed the boy over to Axel's arms.

"It will be faster to move if you carry him that way. Go ahead brother, I will watch our tails." Axel grinned and slung the kid over his shoulder, his strong arm holding him in place, almost as tight as the snake's coils. Roxas was even more uncomfortable, but he deemed it not wise to whine about it. There was till that warning in his head on the danger of these strange monstrous men.

The speed and method was very different then Roxas was used to. They were very quick, and like a snake they had that back and forth slithering motion to their gait. It was almost crazy how Reno could turn almost backwards and still slither forward. He truly was watching their back trail. What he would be watching for, Roxas didn't really want to think about. Something that was dangerous to snake men? Perhaps it was other snakemen, maybe there were different groups or were at war or something. Yet they seemed a bit too relaxed and didn't have any weapons. He saw how cloud and Leon carried themselves whenever anything triggered their warrior mode. They were fierce even standing still. While Reno and Axel were wary they didn't quite give off that aura, well not completely anyway. Either way, they were right about it being night time soon or 'moon's reign' he remembered them calling it. The shadows were getting longer and all Roxas could do was frown. Worry again started to settle in, but not just for himself. He would be gone from the others for almost an entire day. They must be frantically looking and wondering where he had gone. Sora especially would worry about him. How could he have strayed so far off that there was no sign of them? He hadn't heard even a squeak from his radio either. Roxas would have to stay alert for his chance to get free, or hope that the skills of his adventuring party would be good enough, to free him from the snake coils of a dangerous unknown race.


End file.
